


The Drama Outside is Frightful

by mswarrior, wolfjillyjill



Series: Strum Me With Your Passion [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Raven Reyes, Collaboration, Ex Girlfriends, F/F, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Mating Bites, Minor Costia/Lexa, Omega Clarke, Oral Sex, Rockstar AU, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-On, artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: Christmas time for our Girls. Told in multiple chapters. But, first a flashback in the first chapter and bring us to present time.





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday Evening ~ October 31, 2015, Rendezvous Club, Los Angeles

Clarke touched up her lipstick over her cupid bows lips. Dark red and dangerous and the label called it Sin, which is how she felt with the realistic black cat ears and dark nails to match. She felt dangerous, stepping out into the pleasant evening in Los Angeles. Her first trip to the West coast to visit her friend Raven, who got her a pass to an old Hollywood club in L.A. Not for the drinks, but for the music and who would be there on Halloween. Raven didn't say she shouldn't dress up and decided to play the part of a kitten, but with claws.

Her blond hair styled in long curls hung over one bare shoulder. The rest of her ensemble. Skin tight black silky shorts that hugged her ass and low-cut black laced leather boots that gave her a couple of inches height over her five-five foot frame. Her top, deep velvety red Blackfive sexy cutout strapped crop tank that accentuated her naturally full breasts and showed a bit of belly. It was way out of character for a girl from upstate New York. Usually, she dressed quite conservatively. But since she was out of town, no one would know who she was but Raven and a few of her new friends. She felt safe in that knowledge. Her mother would be scandalized. Clarke smirked at finally escaping from her domineering attitude and grateful for the laid back people she was meeting here.

Raven was dating a hot alpha female bass guitarist in an up and coming new band who she would meet for the first time. The band name she kept forgetting but was almost sure it started with a _P_ , and couldn't pronounce the name to save her life. Turning the corner, she paused. Eyeing the crowds of people standing in line under the neon light for the club, _Rendezvous_. Taking a deep breath of air to steady her nerves, she moved past the waiting people. Blushing when she began to get noticed. A few whistles and invites to back their place by male and female alphas alike, all vying for her attention. It stunned her as she finally made to the door and felt a little unnerved and gratefully handed the doorman her pass.

The attractive bald man bent over and spoke softly into to her ear, "Hey, you must be Clarke. Raven's description, doesn't do you justice. You'll be turning a lot of heads tonight."

Clarke almost felt like running back to her car, thinking it was a mistake to wear such revealing clothing and imagined hungry alphas sniffing around her and coaxing her with their scents, just to be with her. Clarke finally found the courage to put herself out there again after Finn and meet new friends, and this wasn't helping. But, according to Raven, she had someone else she wanted to introduce.

When he noticed her shock, he said, "Raven is waiting for you inside. My name is Lincoln and if anyone gets out of hand, just let me know."

"Thanks, it is a bit overwhelming." Clarke motioned to the crowd behind her.

"Don't mind them. We can only let in so many at a time. Fire codes keep the crowd manageable, plus our musicians appreciate the escape. If only for one night. Have fun, Clarke."

Clarke stepped inside the nightclub and her nervousness dissipated with a calm about the place. Tastefully decorated in black and white pictures of the fifty and sixty's French films and was only half filled and searched for her friend in the crowd.

~

“Are you almost done over there, raccoon?”

Lexa scoffs at Anya’s question and finishes the last of her smoky-eye shadow before turning her sights upon the older alpha. “Must you always be such an unbearable asshat?”

Anya shrugs. “Must you always take forever and a day just to get your useless ass out of the mirror, Ms. Dorian Gray?”

Lexa glares at her friend, slightly irritated that she compared her to one of her most hated supernatural character in literature. “You know what, I’m gonna…”

“Two minutes till show time guys!” Echo shouted from the open-door frame.

Lexa sighed heavily, nodded to Echo, then turned to Anya. “I’m not done with your smart ass yet.”

Anya rolls her eyes. “Whatever raccoon, you ready to do this?” She says as she dusts off the cuffs of her shirt.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.”

~

“Raven!” Clarke calls out the minute her eyes spot the Latina at the bar.

“Clarke! You made it, finally!” Raven sits the drink on the well-worn brass countertop and makes her way towards her blonde friend. “What took your fine ass so long?”

Clarke gives the older brunette a tight hug. “Sorry, I couldn’t decide what to wear.”

“Well hot diggity damn,” Raven says with a whistle as her eyes scan over her best friend’s body. “What you trying to do? Kill every alpha in this place?”

“It’s been awhile Raven, and I’m not looking to leave here alone tonight,” Clarke said, a confident bravado accompanying her smirk.

“I hear that hot stuff.” Raven winks.

They make their way back to Raven’s spot at the bar where a few of Raven's friends grouped around a tall table; Harper, Jasper, Monty, and Monroe. Thankfully the bar had been located far enough into the club and music was just in the background, so they didn't need to shout. She greeted everyone, Monroe being the newest in the posse, but there was one she was most amped up to see.

“Clarke!” Harper greets.

“Harper!” Clarke hugs the beta happily. It had been awhile since she’d seen the computer major. She and Raven had gotten full-ride scholarships to UCLA and were roommates. The three of them had been very close growing up, practically sisters in their own right. She’d missed them terribly when they moved out to the west coast so time ago, so it was good to be in the presence of her girls again.

“Drinks are gonna be on me tonight artsy girl.”

“Really?” Clarke asked. “Did you lose a bet to Raven or something?”

“Sure did!” The Latina said as she slumped into Harper’s side. “So, order whatever you want tonight Clarke, Harper gonna be the designated driver tonight.”

Harper playfully pushes at Raven, making Clarke laugh. “What was the bet anyway?”

“That home-girl over here wasn’t gonna last more than two weeks with her playgirl alpha.” Harper muses with an eye roll.

“Turns out, she loved this spicy taco so much. She just had to keep coming back for more.” Raven teases with a sly smirk, winking at both her friends exaggeratedly.

Clarke busted out laughing while Harper groaned, “Eww, Raven.” She playfully smacked Raven on her arm.

“Where is this wonderful woman I’m supposed to meet anyway?”

“Right on time, actually,” Raven says with a broad smile and tilts her chin in a direction behind her.

Clarke turns around to see a well-sized stage placed at the far end of the club, opposite the bar. A few people had been on stage grabbing at their equipment and getting themselves ready to perform. Clarke feels her body freeze in place, upon her eyes settling on the most feral looking creature she’d ever seen. She was stunning, in every sense of the word. High cheekbones, with vibrant green eyes dressed in shadows sitting atop them. Long, luxurious brunette hair that was hanging on one side and cascaded down just under her ample breast. They weren’t big, but definitely noticeable in the tightly fitted shear, black tank top and a denim jacket cloaking a good portion. Her lips were plump, with a shine of light gloss on them. She seemed a bit tall, but it was hard to tell from her spot among the audience. Her legs though, gave the proof as they stretched almost for days in tight blue jeans until it hit black combat boots. She had this calm, suave demeanor about her, one that made Clarke eager to bask. And her alpha scent infested Clarke’s nose like wildfire, setting her body ablaze with want and desire. Clarke was never really a fan of rock or hard music, but she was pretty sure she was about to be converted to it.

“How you are guys doing tonight? Feeling good!?” The dark-haired leader asked the crowd, who cheered in response. She chuckles darkly into the mic. “Awesome. We are Praimfaya, and we’re here to share a little music with you. Enjoy!” She declares before getting into position. She looks at the golden skinned, dirty blonde-haired, Asian woman beside her and nods. The other woman smirks, nods and stepping back giving her the stage.

" _Silver Wheels_ , by Nancy Wilson of _Heart_." Dark and smokey, her voice echoed through the room, and Clarke was captured by an image of her purring into her ear then she began to play an acoustic guitar solo. Not an original, but of one of her favorites. Hauntingly beautiful chords hung in the air as she moved her fingers along the strings, hearing pads of her fingers rub over and pulling the notes free. Getting lost so smoothly in this simple song as the woman kept her eyes closed; maybe losing herself in some long ago memory. Clarke thought immediately someone hurt her. There was a resolved as the alpha drew near to the end of the song and laid her heart on the stage almost leaving her with a sense of hope as she finished. A minute in half in total and she felt like her whole life just changed as a lone tear fell from her eye.

Lexa didn't typically start their set with a solo, but the night felt different. Sensing the moment her feet hit the stage. A needed urge to purge the last vestiges of pain she kept buried deep. Her idol from Heart always did the trick. Years spent learning her methods, made her take care of the music she held safely in her hands. That's when an omega scent hit her nose as she played the last note.

Opening her eyes in hopes of finding the woman watching, but the lights kept her blind and smoothly transitioned the next song into a pounding display of power. Rough and demanding for the rest of the set.

Clarke's eyes were pinned on the lead guitarist, unable to pull herself away and not aware of Raven smirking beside her but understanding the draw of the alphas on stage. She felt it too, the first night she met Anya. She'd kid her friend later about it if she could get her attention back.

~

When the lights dimmed on stage, and the response from the crowd died down. Lexa set her guitar down, and Anya motioned her to her side.

"I know you really hate being set up, but my girl has someone she'd like you to meet. She's out of town and new to the city. Raven said she'd introduce you if you want."

Lexa rolled her eyes. Not that she was opposed to being set up, but she liked to hunt on her own. Not have the prey laid at her feet as an offering. She was above that now.

"I swear, it's not like before." Anya put her hand over her heart. "I'd give you my best guitar if I'm lying."

"Wow, she just must be something, if you're willing to part with your Fender. Okay, deal." Lexa gave Anya her forearm in agreement to shake. "Lead the way."

~

"Earth to Clarke Griffin," Raven whispered in her ear.

"I'm here," Clarke muttered and finally took her eyes off of the alpha.

"So, is she someone you'd like to meet or what?"

Clarke's heart was in her throat keeping the words unspoken of what she was feeling. But, yes she wanted to see the woman up close. An urge to mate with her bubbled up for her gut, and she had so stifle her scent down to something more manageable when they approached the table.

Raven leaped up and into her girl's arms, leaving the two of them staring at one another for few moments, until their friends stopped kissing like that hadn't seen each other in a week, when in fact it was a mere hour.

"I'm sorry," Raven wiped the lipstick off of Anya's lips. "My manners, Clarke Griffin, I'd like you to meet, Lexa Woods."

"Pleasure to meet you, I loved your music." Clarke eyes shimmered and put out her hand to shake.

"The pleasure is all mind, Clarke." The alpha took her hand, and for some unknown reason she bent over and kissed her knuckles and now understanding the beast in her wanted to inhale in the scent from the source and confirm, that yes Clarke was the omega she sensed before and felt her clit pulse.

Anya motion to the waitress and gave him their order. A single malt for Lexa and a neat Jack for herself and another round for the other women. Pushing Lexa to sit next to Clarke in the booth. Shaking her head at the two women lost in each other's eyes and scents. She leaned over and whispered into Raven's ear, "Looks like we've got a winner here."

"Clarke, I'd also like you to introduce my friend, Anya Forrester, Bass guitarist and another founding member of the band, Praimfaya."

Clarke smiled and took her outstretched hand. "I loved your set tonight and your style. It's been awhile since I've heard some outstanding music."

"Thank Woods for that. It's all her own original music."

"Anya, dance with me," Raven demanded when her favorite song came on. In Raven's mind though it was to give the two women some privacy. Let Clarke enjoy herself without busybodies listening and motioned to her other friends to provide them with the table.

Lexa tried to keep her eyes on Clarke's face, but the view of the swells of her breasts wrapped in red was bringing out the animal in her when Clarke said, "Preemfaira." Then winced at her first terrible attempt.

Lexa gave her a gentle smile and corrected, "Praimfaya."

Clarke tried it again and said it correctly. "So, now that I can pronounce your band name, what does it stand for?"

Her drink arrived and took a long pull and wiped her lips. "First Fire. I suppose the beginning of our music together. Anya and I finished our first gig and got drunk and decided if we're going to do this crazy thing together we needed a name."

"Is Los Angeles, home?" Clarke senses the alpha trepidation at this somewhat benign question, but she answered anyway.

"It is now. Unless we get picked up by a big label, then I suppose the road will become home."

"Oh," Clarke's face showed disappointment that Lexa immediately wanted to remedy.

"But, Los Angeles is home base. I've got an apartment near here." Lexa winced at the provocative undertones it sounded. But yeah, she wanted to invite Clarke back to her place. Typically it wouldn't even be a question. A night of mind-blowing sex with a new girl and then another girl the night after. She had a feeling with this omega wasn't that type of girl until she felt a hand on her leg and her cock jumped. Lexa kept her voice neutral and asked, "First time in Los Angeles?"

"Yeah, I needed a break from art school, and a change scenery from where I was living and I'm thinking of transferring out here. Getting the lay of the land so to speak."

"Art, what medium?"

The next hour Lexa found herself under a spell of this omega. How her eyes lit up when she spoke of her love her art. In her voice that caresses against her eardrums with the lithe of her laughter. Oh no, Clarke wasn't like a girl she met at a bar for a quick fuck. Those hookups had really no conversation of any sort, just how hard, deeper and _oh fuck yeah right there_. But, Clarke had a habit of touching her innocently on a hand. Then her arm, when she laughed at her stupid joke. Another time on her leg again when she was trying to make a point, it was making her sweat.

Lexa ordered another drink to calm her nerves and not jump the girl's bones. But, slowly became aware of her scent filling her lungs. More intense and creating longing in her loins, her cock started to swell wanting the next time for the omega to touch her to be closer to her need.

"I like you, Lexa." Clarke's liquid courage invited her omega out to play. "A lot."

Lexa gave her a feral smile but held back from taking her right here. She could feel eyes on them from her friends, and for the moment wanted to give them a show, but didn't know how long she could hold out and asked, "Would you like to come back to my place, Clarke?"

Clarke's body began to vibrate in the presence of the alpha and touched her hand. Feeling her fingers entwined with hers. Sweat gathered between them, and she squeezed down. "Is it far?"

Lexa's grinned thinking this was too easy until the urgency in her grip grew to something more. An intense longing from the omega seeing it in her eyes and wanted to fulfill her dreams. "We're close. I'll call a cab."

~

Lexa was sure she'd at least be able to contain herself in the cab ride. She was wrong. Trapped in the tightness of the small vehicle and the scent of the alluring omega beside her displaying so much arousal, was far too much for her to handle.

Before she could even begin to think on the action, she grasped the back of Clarke's neck and pulled her in, hard. Crashing their lips together in a mind-altering collision that left them both gasping in utter bliss. Clarke grabbed at her jacket with both hands, wanting there to be no space between them as their lips twisted, turned, and melded with one another.

Lexa thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest from the sheer intensity of the pounding that echoed through her body. Kissing Clarke was like climbing a high mountain. Strenuous, and demanding of effort, but marvelous in its results. The exchange, making her cock roar with need and fight the seams of her pants. She was ready to fuck her, right here, right now.

"Ahem." A stranger's voice interrupted their path to the exhibition. "That'll be $8.50."

Lexa and Clarke broke apart from each other, reluctantly, and breathing heavily. Clarke fixes her clothes, while Lexa rummages through her wallet.

"Keep the change." She said as she handed the older man a $20 bill, tipping him extra for having to endure their blaring sexual pheromones and make out session. "You ready?" She asks Clarke as her hand reached for the door handle of the cab.

"Yes."

~~~~

“Drink?” Lexa asks, as she sets both Clarke’s shoes and her own by the front door, then made her way into the kitchen.

“Um, yeah, what you got?” Clarke’s voice, oddly unsteady.

“Jack and Coke?”

“Sure, that’s okay with me,” Clarke responded, her knees touching together while her hands sat on her lap.

In the club and the cab, she’d been more than ready for the brunette to tear her clothes off and have her way with her, but the moment they reached Lexa’s home, everything changed. She sat here now, stricken with a sense of unkept tension and riddled nerves. She wasn’t sure why.

Lexa had been a complete gentlewoman the whole way here. Sending her compliments and subtle lifts of her brows, all cloaked in a cape of seduction, and yet never overbearing. Her touches were all welcomed, and her smirking made Clarke giggle on more than one occasion, but still, her eyes were trained on her fingers plucking apprehensively at themselves.

The strong scent of the alpha was climbing all the walls of this shared space, made her omega purr with anticipation. Wanting her closer than ever before, but that kind of craving is what scared Clarke, to tell the truth. She’d never been so drawn to a person, especially a stranger of whom she’d only just met a few hours ago. Even so, there was a comfort there. An unknowing sense of safety that warmed her skin, but did nothing to quell the racing thoughts in her mind.

“You’re nervous.”

Clarke snapped out of her head at the sound of Lexa’s voice traveling through the air. “What?”

Lexa looks her up and down, slowly. Analyzing every last emotion that has brought itself to the surface. She sets the two tall glasses of Jack and coke on the small table in front of the couch they occupied, then turns her body towards Clarke, forcing them to face one another.

“You’re nervous.” She repeats. “Is it,” She hesitates, “have I done something to make you feel such a way?” That confident alpha aura she carried all through the night begins to dissipate. “I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to…”

“No!” Clarke quickly intercepts and lays one hand on Lexa’s knee. “No, it’s not…it’s not you, honest.”

Lexa tilts her head in confusion. “Then, what is it?”

Clarke takes a moment to consider her answer carefully. “I-um,” She licks her dried lips. “I, can’t explain what it is exactly. It’s just that…something about you just…”

“…is calling to you…?”

Clarke looks at her surprised, her nails slightly digging into the fabric of Lexa’s jeans. “…yes…do you…please tell me I’m not alone in this? Am I crazy?”

Lexa stares at her for a bit. Green eyes were contemplating; debating internally on how to proceed. The wait, choking Clarke with an intense feeling of unrest. “…yes, I feel it too…”

They look into each other’s eyes, searching for any deceit or untruthful signs, but no such thing is found. Instead, there is only admiration, affection. The longing of a kind that echoes the ballads of time much more riddled in softness than their own. They are mutual in this connection, in this unbreakable haul. Neither could understand its presence, and yet, neither could fight its existence.

“I want to kiss you again…” Lexa said softly. “…can I kiss you, Clarke?”

Clarke nods rapidly. The thud in her chest speeding at Lexa’s question. Having no way to deny her the privilege, simply because such feelings did not live in her. “Yes, Lexa.”

She needs no convincing. No second guess remotely tethering her soul, as she grasps the back of Clarke’s neck again, gentler this time, and slowly pulls her towards herself. She hesitates, waiting to see if there really was no resistance to this action. There was none. Clarke confirmed it further by cupping Lexa’s face and pulling her the rest of the way.

Their lips, meeting in a kiss that sang songs of journeys across the sea and greets creatures of the wildest of dreams. Their hands, finding purchase on one another, trying to ground them in this moment of astonished fruition. Their minds, brightened with colors beyond the scale of definition, as they moved in sync. Pushing, pulling, gasping, biting. Clarke's body, falling back on the couch with Lexa following. The omega, welcoming the weight of the other woman.

Before either could fathom what was happening, clothing had begun to disappear. Clarke’s shirt, bra, and shorts became new pieces of decoration among Lexa’s living room, while Lexa’s clothes buried within the confines of the sofa. Lexa takes a nipple into her mouth. Lavishing, nipping, servicing them the way they deserved. Clarke’s gasping, moaning, gripping her hands into Lexa’s hair; doing her best to remain sane during this unbelievable slaughter.

The alpha groans when her lover wraps her legs around her waist and grinds her soaked, covered sex against her jeans. Her shielded cock, throbbing underneath. Wanting to become one with the teasing warmth. Lexa swirls her tongue around Clarke’s peaks a few more times, before she takes the omega in her arms, and carries her to her bedroom at the back of her apartment.

She carefully descends the blonde on the soft surface, then quickly unbuckles and removes her pants in record time, the bulging of her cock through her boxers sending chills down the blonde’s spine. Clarke whimpers, wanting it near her. In her. More desperately than she’d ever been brave enough to admit out loud.

Lexa’s eyes zero in on the wetness burning through the cover of Clarke’s panties; leaving not much in the way of the imagination. Lexa licks her lips, then struts her way to the woman on her bed. She takes her time, seductively removing the final piece to Clarke’s clothing, tossing it aside. Her mouth waters at the sweet sight of slick coating cream colored lips. She spreads Clarke’s legs widely and nestles herself in between, hungry eyes staring back at Clarke the entire way down.

“I’m going to drink all you have to offer before I make you mine with my cock.” She declares vulgarly, drawing another whimper out from Clarke’s lips. Not being one to go back on her word, Lexa nudges her nose against fine golden curls, before the tip of her tongue finds that hidden treasure of nerves. Teasing it from under its hood and massaging it with the muscles of her tongue; and causing Clarke to throw her head back in utter ecstasy.

“Ahhh!” Clarke moans. Her nails, digging into Lexa's wild mane.

The alpha swipes at the bud a few more times, then glides through the silky ridges of Clarke’s pussy. Groaning at the taste on her tongue, savoring it, then diving in to collect more from the source. Her hands go to ground Clarke’s body to the bed once her hips start to cant upwards; spurring on the alpha’s efforts.

“Lexa, please,” Clarke whined as she felt herself losing the ability to breathe with how hard the pleasure had pressed upon her chest. “I need you!”

Lexa wanted nothing more than to keep feasting on the woman at her mercy, but hearing her say such things made her alpha practically snarl in her ear. Demanding to answer to the omega’s pleas. Her omega. The thought of such things making Lexa purr in approval.

She hums low as she removes her mouth from Clarke’s sex. Her movements were like a blur shedding her boxers so fast before covering Clarke’s body with her own. She looks down at the omega, knowing her eyes were just as black as the woman below her was.

Clarke goes to caress her face again, a softness coming through the desire in her expression. “…Lexa…”

“…Clarke…” Her answer, before she kisses her passionately and guides her cock to the other woman’s entrance. They both moan into each other’s mouths as the head pushes into Clarke’s tight channel. Spreading her, thrusting as deeply as she could go. Both shared a sigh of contentment when she bottoms out inside the omega.

“Please…” Clarke pleaded when she felt her muscles finally relax around the welcomed intrusion. “…take me, Lexa.”

She growls affectionately and answers to her lover's request. She pulled out ever so slowly, almost completely removed, before snapping her hips forward. Hard. Swiftly. And stealing the breath from the other woman’s chest on impact.

She kept up that pace for a while before she began to pound with more speed and precision. A constant stream of heavy breathing and grunts accompanying it. Powerful thrusts, causing them both to moan out in pleasure.

Clarke’s nails were digging into the skin of Lexa’s back. Lexa, leaving delicate kisses along Clarke’s throat. Her nose, nuzzling at her shoulders. The mixture of ruthless aggression, dancing with the gentle gestures, tearing at Clarke. Making it impossible for her to tell which was satisfying her more.

“So…good…” The blonde moaned, her body submitting to the vigorous demonstration of this enchanting alpha woman. Her climax was staring dead at her over the horizon. She could see it. Practically taste it as Lexa’s cock made itself at home in her body. Her omega, purring and calling out. Begging to be one with this woman who was basically a stranger to her, but made her feel as if they were together in a past life. Now, finding each other at long last.

And for Lexa, it was no different.

The alpha, whimpers within to be with this omega. Linked, never to be parted again. And Lexa was a fool even to think it was possible to combat it. This pull was primal. Commanding, as it were, and would not be shaken by any means necessary. Before she knew what she was doing, it was already happening.

“Lexa!” Clarke screamed as her peak came crashing down on her. More moans are leaving her lips, at the feel of sharp fangs burying into her shoulder. Lexa growled around the now prominent mark she created onto the omega’s skin. Her release triggered immediately from the feel of Clarke’s warm walls encasing around her cock. Hold on to dear life to keep it where it lay. Clarke’s instincts kicked in soon after. Her screams muffled as her own teeth submerged into the neck of the alpha above her. Both moaning in unison as the bond had become official as a consequence. A consequence, neither could foresee at the moment, as their bodies fell into one another. A sense of rapture was clinging onto their very souls. Because now, they were one.

~

Blurry green blood-shot eyes opened to a sea of blond hair shielding her eyes against the growing morning light. In her mouth, that taste of copper still lingered and as she stretched felt a pain on her neck and reached to touch the mating mark that now occupied the space.

_Oh, Keryon. What have I done?_

Next, to her, the girl stretched as she did and watched in amusement at the omega's identical reactions reaching for her own mark and found her eyes waiting for a sign, anything to answer the unknown question before them.

"Hey," Lexa said.

"Umm, what did we just do?"

 ~~~~

December 2017

Lexa scrolled through her photos on her cell waiting for her drink order and finding that one picture of Clarke still asleep in bed after a night of reconnecting. Remembering like it was yesterday; when she came back into Clarke's life six months after mating with the girl and almost losing her.

(It was April 2016 in a house she owned, and couldn't resist snapping a picture of Clarke laid out in bed. The evening before was a night of forgiveness and reconnecting. Clarke was back home. Letting her fall into her arms once again after four lonely months apart.

The first moment she eyed her mate from across the art house she caught Clarke staring shocked in her direction at her return. Lexa smiled at the piercing blue eyes drawing closer until she found herself within arms reach. Moving to pull her into a long-awaited hug but unfortunately was rudely interrupted by a passing gentleman. Lexa stepped aside to stand and admire a nude charcoal etching of an omega and alpha women in the throes of passion. Lexa was drawn into Clarke's art but kept her distance from her woman. Wanting to watch her in her element and engaged her in the following hour of cat and mouse.

To believe such idle time had passed her so quickly, was beyond her. Cocky as she was then, she still couldn’t fathom what it was about herself that caught this woman’s attention. And that fact remains, somehow, though she’d never question it.

A smile dawns her face on the memory. How she played hard to get, but in minutes she was purely putty. Unable to resist the gentle charms and illustrious ocean that bore in her vision. So unwilling to fight what she now knows was a destined attraction.

Gentle, her heart strums soundly like her own fingers on strings at the very sight of sublime divinity that lay beyond the horizon. And it wasn’t the rising sun above the landscape to which she is referring.

It’s the splayed out golden curls, that glisten and gleam. Rich, creamy skin smothered in daylight. And subtle rise and fall among the exterior muscles, which has her captive. Even in the morning, she is perfect.)

"Woods," The barista called out taking her out of the thoughts momentarily, and got her coffee and headed back to her muscle car and falling back into the moment as she looked at Clarke's picture again.

(Waiting for the last of the patrons to leave Lexa leaned on a bare white wall. Watching Clarke explaining the meaning behind each piece and selling quite a few. Lexa felt a wash of pride fill her chest, but unable to share in her woman's joy and needed to earn her respect back.

"Thought you'd still be on the road with your band. Come back to gloat now that you're a big musician?"

Lexa bowed her head at her scolding. "I came back to ask for forgiveness."

"You just want to get laid. I know were mated but you just can't come back on your terms. Not anymore. We can have these removed if you think it was a mistake." Clarke indicated her mating mark, now covered with a dark blue infinity scarf. "Maybe we rushed into this when you weren't ready."

Lexa's heart fell and looked up at the sad blue eyes staring back at her. "I don't." Her voice cracked and started again. "It wasn't a mistake, Clarke."

"Then what's wrong with me?"

That hurt. Hearing the frighten voice of her mate. She caused this. "Nothing is wrong with you, Clarke."

"Is it someone else?"

Shocked covered Lexa's face as she looked up and barked out, "Never. No one since you, Clarke. I swear on my life."

"Then why, Lexa? We had two wonderful months together, and you were gone. You barely call me, and when you do, you bone tired and fall asleep. I can see it your eyes right now. When's the last time you've had a good meal?"

Lexa felt like crying. Four months her band worked non stop on their new music. Lots of traveling and being the opening bands to some pretty big names and was starting to get their own following. Now they were close to signing with a record label.

"I'm back to tell you, that things are probably going to get worse before they get better." Looking away, keeping her head down and trying to come up with a solution. "Now that you've sold some of your art, I was thinking of asking you to come with us. A least maybe for our next gig. So you can get a feel for it in the background. Maybe it would take the strain off of being alone. I know that's why I haven't been sleeping very well."

"Lexa," Clarke said and held her arm out, and she fell into her arms and buried her nose in her soft, fragrant curls; what was missing from her life now firmly against her chest and the smell of her mate was thick her nose again.

~

Clarke followed her back to her place, and she had only just arrived a couple of days before; To have the place cleaned and refrigerator stocked. Clarke stayed only a month after she started on their first tour and relocated into an apartment by herself. Telling Lexa, it didn't feel right just to move in when she was leaving her alone on her first musical tour. Lexa scoffed at the time pissing off Clarke to no end making her shout at her. "I feel like I'm invading your space. I don't feel like I belong here."

Her time ran out, and she had to leave Clarke in the middle of a fight wanting desperately to take back what she did and didn't say. She did want Clarke to stay, have her moved into her place. Hating to think that she was far away and unable to protect her. Clarke resisted her pleas and didn't come back until this moment.

Lexa smoothly coasted her car into her garage. Having room for Clarke to park beside her. Another thing she accomplished when she returned. Making room for Clarke's possessions. Clarke met her by the door and laced their fingers together. Lexa didn't let her see her take in a breath and closed her eyes in relief. Clarke was giving her everything within the warmth of her hand. That shaky spot inside her chest grew calm. Keying the code to the door, she led Clarke back home, back into her life. Clarke tossed her keys to the cobalt blue dish beside the stacks of letters. Pulling off the scarf and threw on the table, like no time between them had passed.

"Gosh, that's such a beautiful view. I've missed this." Clarke walked to the french doors that led out to the view over Hollywood. Lexa waited by the garage door, transfixed on Clarke's body.

On the road, with her band, women were everywhere. Had a few close calls when a hand went to her crotch and squeezed. That drew a growl out of her making her hard until she really saw the face of a woman, Jeri who dared touched her without her consent. A redheaded beta girl who worked in the background and tried to seduce her. Lexa avoided her the remainder of the tour.

"Yes, you are," Lexa tossed her leather jacket on the sofa.

"Corny, but I love it. Come're you." Lexa made the short walk and pulled Clarke into a hug. They had yet to kiss. Not for the lack of wanting to take Clarke to their bed and reconnect with her again. It was this deep need just to feel her body. Whole and warm against hers once again after four long lonely months. "I've missed this," Clarke said. "I missed you so much that I thought I'd go insane. You can see it in my art. My colleague says it's some of my best work."

"You're welcome, I guess," Lexa smirked against her hair, drawing a slap on her ass from Clarke.

"Ha-ha, alpha. You got any food in this joint. I'm hungry."

~

Burning candles stood next to the half-empty glasses of merlot. Clothes tossed carelessly across the room and Lexa on her knees on the floor with Clarke's legs draped over her shoulders. Wetness greeted her mouth as hands on her head held her in place. Lexa took one long lick from Clarke's opening to her clit; savoring the delight of her taste and scent.

She hummed against Clarke's swollen flesh. Wanting to drink from her fountain and replenish her soul. She was home, and her mate wanted her. Needed all of her again. Relief filled her body as she sunk her tongue deep inside of Clarke, drawing out a sensual moan.

"Yess," Clarke hissed. "Baby, I missed you so much. Oh, right there."

Lexa nuzzled against the sensitive flesh. Pulling back the hood of her clit and flicked her tongue quickly over, eliciting quakes under her mouth from Clarke's pending orgasm. She was close and her own need exposed to the air, dripping from her slit when Clarke clinched down on her head holding her in place and came filling her mouth with her come. Above her, Clarke's chest heaved and rolled, clinging desperately to her keeping her in place as she jerked and trembled with pleasure.

Lexa stayed in place drinking up her lover's offering until desperate hands pull at her and Clarke found her mouth. Moaning, pleading for her and at long last, she penetrated Clarke in one swift movement. Crying out when Clarke held her firm inside. She was home, and her mate beneath her begging for more and she started moving. Drawing Clarke's warm legs around her body and found her lips again.

Clarke grunted at her thrust, licking her face clean of her own slick, driving Lexa delirious in pleasure. Cursing herself for not seeing to her mate's needs at having left her alone and unsure of their relationship. She wanted Clarke to feel with each surge that she loved her, needed her like air to breath. Somehow they would fix the kinks, find a way to make this work.

Clarke's cries filled the room, with more and deeper, I've missed you so much and never leave me. The alpha roared and bore down harder, trying to erase away Clarke's fears and give back all she owed to her mate. Lexa moaned as her knot began to swell and press against Clarke's entrance, wanting to fill and stretch her mate wholly.

"Do it; I want you too. Please," Clarke whispered into her ear, and Lexa thrust deeper, finding her way opening for her so beautifully she almost fit inside her. "You're so close."

Lexa grounded into her, and finally, a wave of pleasure took over her as she slipped inside and Clarke sealed around her as came. Jerking with each thrust and climaxed, filling Clarke completely. She was home.)

Lexa opened her eyes bringing herself out of her musing and adjusted her pants. Just thinking about being with Clarke could make her achingly hard when her cell toned an incoming text.

"Hey babe, long time no hear. I'm back in town and wanted to see if you could hook me up. Give me a call ASAP."

"Shit." Lexa groaned. Her ex, Costia. A woman she had hoped to keep her in the past now surfacing after a couple of years in the underground scene she used to be a part of. "Fuck."

Lexa almost deleted the text and blocked her number. Still, Costia knew where she lived and needed to break the news to Clarke right before the Christmas party.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Oof," Clarke groaned as she straightened up after hours working on a new piece. She called it, Christmas in L.A. Just a fun, whimsical idea she had this morning. A need she felt to get into the Christmas spirit. It would be their second winter holiday together. The first one they spent making love up until getting into a fight before Lexa left for her four-month tour. After Lexa returned, and with their issues mostly resolve her work could show a little more contemporary fun. The composition was the view from the edge of the kitchen facing out into the living room and through the French doors over the hills looking back towards L.A. It was mostly black and white, with just a hint of strategically placed color to make the picture pop in specific areas.  
  
Their home slowly became decorated for the holidays, but yet not complete. Something she found out in their first time together that Lexa never really had. It was a struggle at first to pull out her mate's backstory. Growing quiet at revealing the details of her life as young alpha growing up on the harsh streets of L.A.  
  
After Lexa returned from her first tour, their downtime together was spent repairing the tiny tear in their relationship. Clarke made sure to show Lexa in every way how much she loves and trusts her completely, and Lexa finally opened up to her and told of her youth over a bottle wine and two glasses as she laid against Lexa's chest in front of the fireplace.  
  
A wild, untamed young alpha barely thirteen thrown out in the streets after her mother died in an accident on her way to work while she was at school. They had just moved into another tiny apartment that her mother could barely afford. Lexa pushed her lost down and quit school after they buried her mom and started looking for work. Tall for her age, she was able to keep it a secret for almost three months. Selling nearly everything they owned until she was down to just her clothes, photos, and her mother's beat up guitar and music she scribbled down on her loose leaf school paper she would borrow from her.  
  
Having no other family she knew of, Lexa was picked up off the streets and placed in a foster family, and it was how she met Anya. They gave her the small room in the back of their home where she could sleep and study. But the young wild alpha couldn't be tamed, and she would leave late at night. Hunting for friends and girls to hook up with and never completed her schooling. After a week in juvie for shoplifting. She got counseling and reconnected with her foster family and picked up her mother's love of music.  
  
Lexa said she felt like she was living in two worlds. One where Anya's family cared for her, the other stroked her wild side. Drinking and dabbling in a little in drugs. But, way too smart to completely fall down the rabbit hole.  
  
The familiar sound of Lexa's muscle car pulling into the garage drew Clarke to the door, opening it before her mate did.  
  
"Hey, you..." Clarke wrapped her body around Lexa and drew her down into a heated kiss then stopped at feeling Lexa's lips not working and her eyes peering at her cell phone. "What's up?"  
  
"I..." Lexa trailed off and tossed her empty coffee cup in the trash. "Don't be mad."

~

Lexa sat on the sofa as Clarke paced around the living room in the effort of cleaning up. But, mostly Clarke was picking up after her. Clarke held up her stinky pair of running shoes that she tossed carelessly under a table and placed them by her feet. And gathered the piles of newspapers and magazines, stacking them on the kitchen bar and the worst thing that irritated Clarke the most; Lexa had yet to open some of the Christmas decoration and help her put them up. Lexa tried to claim she just didn't have an eye for it. But what they were both avoiding was why she kept her head down and let Clarke fuzz at her.  
  
"Please say something," Clarke finally said.  
  
Lexa quickly stated, "I'm sorry I didn't mention Costia before. It's just..."  
  
"Are you embarrassed that you almost mated with her and forgot to tell me or was it something else?"  
  
"We didn't almost mate," she clarified.  
  
"Then what happened, Lexa? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
Lexa looked up hopefully at Clarke's concerned face but knew in her heart that It would crush Clarke with her admission; that Costia got pregnant from an ex-boyfriend when they were together and why after they broke up she got tested and never had sex with a stranger without wearing protection.  
  
Costia gave the baby girl up for adoption and continue her wild lifestyle. It was best, but the thought of this child, not knowing who her parents are broke something in her. Something she longed after she lost her mother. It wasn't fair that Costia chose to ignore her responsibilities, _that_ if she had stayed with her, this child would not have grown up without her real mom. That was four years ago, and now Costia was around again, for what purpose other than to destroy everything she had with Clarke once she was no longer a secret from her fans.  
  
"What has you spooked then?"  
  
Lexa took a breath and quietly confessed, "There was a child." Clarke gasp and Lexa quickly explained, "No, no, no. It's not like that, Clarke. The baby wasn't mine. I took a DNA test and everything. I broke up with Costia before she gave birth. She got knocked up with one of her exes."  
  
Clarke sighed in relief. "So you'd still be with her if she didn't cheat on you?"  
  
"We were drifting apart way before that, Clarke. I doubt would still be together."  
  
"So why bring her up now?"  
  
"She's back in town and wants to meet with me."  
  
"Not alone I hope."  
  
Lexa's mind immediately flashed to the thought of ex-girlfriend meeting her beautiful mate struck fear into her. Mainly because during their time together Costia begged her to mate with her, and she just couldn't make the leap. Glad she hadn't because Clarke was her true soulmate. Lexa knew it moment she sunk her knot inside Clarke and her teeth into her neck.  
  
"No definitely not alone. No Clarke. Believe me. Terrible idea." Lexa emphasized with her hands like she was stopping traffic.  
  
One side of Clarke's mouth lifted in a smirk, "Bad news, huh?"  
  
"The worst." Lexa may have embellished a little, but still, she could never tell which Costia would show up. "Costia is..." pausing to find the right word to describe her, "intense. Overbearing and manipulative might be the better words. One moment she's all over you, the second she's telling me how great sex was with her ex. It was a game she played with me."  
  
"Oh babe, did she try to tame my wild alpha?"  
  
"Tried, yes. Succeed no. At least not when it comes to settling down with her."  
  
"Did she sleep around a lot on you?"  
  
Lexa looked up, and Clarke could see hurt behind her beautiful greens eyes and sat down beside her and pulled Lexa to her.  
  
Lexa drew circles over Clarke's paint covered pant leg with one long finger. "Probably, it's one of the reasons why we drifted apart. The other was my music. It suffered along with my self-esteem. I needed to find my way back to what I loved the most. It's what pushed me to find my music again."  
  
Clarke's heart broke at hearing how thoughtless Costia played with Lexa's feelings. Yes, she was strong willed now with a definite soft side, but Clarke never took advantage in a way that was demeaning. At least she hoped she hadn't taken for granted Lexa's heart and mind.  
  
"Babe, you'd tell me if I mess up right?"  
  
Lexa glanced at her. "Don't even go there, Clarke. You have always been honest with me. Hell, you've always put up with my bullshit." Off Clarke's confused look. "My traveling, being away from you for months or when I'm locked up in the studio. Believe me, when I come back home I know that you're the same girl I left."  
  
"I hope so." Clarke was struck with how open Lexa was with her now sharing a painful period of her life. Thinking that decorating their house for the party tonight could wait. She needed to see to her mate and a seed planted in her mind and wrapped her arms around her neck, and leaned close to Lexa's tipped head and gave her a slow kiss on the side of her face.  
  
"I'm proud of my alpha."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"But, nothing." Clarke wormed her hand under her shirt and over her abs to cup her breast over her sports bra.  
  
"We probably don't have time to fool around, Clarke." Lexa checked the time on her watch. "Octavia and Lincoln should be here in an hour or so with the caterers to set up the bar and food."  
  
"I can be quick."  
  
"Quick isn't what I'm into. You know that, Clarke." Yet, Lexa gave her sexy grin anyway.  
  
"So..." The kiss turned into Clarke lifting her leg to straddle her lap with Lexa's hands easily finding their way under her shirt. Quickly removing her bra and t-shirt and pulled a nipple into her mouth. "Damn," Clarke yelped, arching her back and pushed more breast into her mouth. Almost falling into Lexa's insistence as she felt her start to rise off of the couch with her. "Wait a minute."  
  
Lexa's eyes were already glazed over in lust, a bit confused until Clarke slid between her legs and started working on releasing her from her jeans.  
  
"Gonna, need some help here," Clarke said against Lexa's mouth. They both worked at removing her pants from her hips; causing both of them to start laughing until Lexa pulled herself out of her Calvins then Clarke took over and held her cock in her hand. "Damn, babe. Is this all for me?"  
  
"I, uh..." Lexa mumbled.  
  
Clarke's eyes stared fascinated as her cock grew when she started stroking her. Lexa for her part, just watch, amazed that her girl didn't overreact to the news of her past girlfriend and that Costia wanted to see her again. That part Lexa knew she had yet to work out and... "fuck Clarke." Clarke took her into her mouth, and lazily gazed up with sultry, sexy blue eyes then closed them when she sunk down further on her.  
  
Clarke like this part, the first taste of her alpha. Hard and dripping, surely she could make Lexa release in her mouth in no time. It was sometimes a game they've played before. How much could she work her up before she couldn't hold out any longer? It didn't matter, for Clarke. This connection to her mate was to show how much she loved her, trusted her; wanting Lexa to know that her past life, was just that. What they had together was real. She bobbed up and down a little faster, holding her firmly in her hand when Lexa began to groan.  
  
Lexa sighed when she felt that familiar tug of Clarke's lips and tongue wrapping around her cock. Growing firmer still, and yet she wanted more. She needed to be inside of Clarke and groaned at her sensual tongue did wicked things to her cock saying between breaths of air, "Ah, damn...so damn good...right...fucking there..." But Lexa wanted more and shifted Clarke back making her cock popped out of her mouth. Clarke began growling at being denied.  
  
"Easy omega." Clarke kept her eyes focus on her cock as Lexa worked taking the rest of Clarke's clothes off and changed position. Clarke now flat on her back and she sank between her legs began licking up the slick offering that pooled at the apex of her sex.  
  
Clarke's head fell back against the pillows, her hands on Lexa's head hold on for the ride, with her firm tongue painting swirls and flicks on her swollen clit eagerly pushing out of its hood needing more contact. "More, babe. I need more. I need you..." In a haze of lust and want Lexa crawled over Clarke and nudged the head of her cock just inside, then slowly pushed her hips to rest between her girl.  
  
"...oh, shit...faster.." Clarke's words came out haltingly. Full of passion, desire and want for her mate. Above her, Lexa's face held in it that familiar urgency, pushing deeper, finding that connection that they both needed in the moments of uncertainty. Clarke felt that overwhelming desire to fix the hurt her mate suffered in silence over the years. Her thoughts came out with each thrust. "I need you...I want only you...my mate, my Lexa. Ahhh..."  
  
"Fuck, Clarke." Lexa felt the tightness growing around her, pulling her deep inside of her omega. So close, they were both so close and could feel the familiar ripples of Clarke's orgasm starting, and from her heart, she whispered into her ear. "Come for me baby. I love you."  
  
Clarke cried out when she came taking Lexa with her. Their bodies were slick with sweat as they moved and rolled against each other. Clarke found Lexa's mouth tasting herself on her tongue and groaned, and Lexa jerked spilling more come. This release they both needed. Connected, bonded for life.

~

Lexa shifted against Clarke still connected and kissed her on her neck and just under her ear. "I hate to say it..."  
  
"I know we have to move."  
  
"First shower, then..." Lexa eased out of Clarke and carried her to their bedroom.

~

Lexa walked around the living room sucking on a candy cane, with just a towel wrap around her waist. Her long wet hair combed down her back and red and green garland around her neck, and she was deciding where to drape it.  
  
Clarke was in her robe, her hair up in a cute bun. Already dried with her makeup on, following behind Lexa and straightening up after her.  
  
"For someone that is talented as you are with your music, I'm surprised you're so bad at this."  
  
Lexa ignored the comment and leaned back from the fireplace, tilting her head side to side. "Hey Babe, does this look even too you?"  
  
Clarke turned and smiled to check out her work, "Not even close. Why don't you get dressed? I'll finish the rest."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lexa said around the candy cane as she placed an angel too close to a candle.  
  
Clarke moved it to a safe place and pulled the candy out of Lexa's mouth and sticking in hers. "Positive, plus as much as I'd like to see you just in a towel, you need to get dressed."  
  
Lexa looked down, then back up to Clarke with a grin taking off the decorations from around her neck. Releasing her towel and draped it around her neck. Her cock had yet to recede completely giving Clarke a scandalous view until she headed back to their room.  
  
Clarke called over her shoulder, "You're a punk you know that right?"  
  
"Maybe, but I'm your punk."

~

"So Lexa finally told you about her ex?" Raven said as she picked at her plate of food just a Lexa's cell phone buzzed again over the music in the background.  
  
"Yeah," Clarke said without looking at the phone and turned it on mute.  
  
"You weren't mad at her?"  
  
"Why should I be?"  
  
"Because of her kid," Raven said like it was a given.  
  
"Lexa said it wasn't hers."  
  
"Oh, I thought..."  
  
Clarke immediately corrected Raven, "Lexa took a DNA to confirm who sired the child and it wasn't her, and I believe her."  
  
"Yeah, sure that sounds like Lexa. Still, you got to be pissed the ex is trying to worm her way back to your mate."  
  
"She'll try. But Lexa was pretty adamant about how she feels about her." Clarke didn't want to overshare everything Lexa told about her past, even with her best friend. Lexa's phone started vibrating across the counter. Clarke looked over to her mate in deep discussion with Anya. Lexa's arm around Anya's shoulder, gesturing to Clarke's piece she finished this afternoon. "Did you meet her?"  
  
"Who, Costia? Yeah, briefly. She was pretty, tall, brunette and has gorgeous green eyes like Lexa. I could never see them together."  
  
Clarke regretted asking. Forgetting that Raven would spill any secrets or information she thought relevant to the story. Still, her description of Costia stung a bit.  
  
Lexa phone began vibrating again. "Who the fuck..." Clarke picked up Lexa phone before the screen went dark and saw the message was from Costia and looked up towards Lexa who at the moment turned to look at her giving her a breathtaking albeit little-drunk grin.  
  
"Give me a minute, Raven." Clarke made her way to her mate and took her by the hand to the back of the house to their bedroom. "Hey..." Clarke's words were cut off with a kiss as Lexa pushed her against the wall and her hands finding purchase on her body.  
  
"Hmm, you smell good. We need to tell everyone to get lost. I want you now."  
  
"Babe." Lexa nuzzled her neck, and her mouth found her mating bite and lightly grazed her teeth along the surface. "As much as that sounds like a brilliant idea your ex, Costia has been texting you all night."  
  
Lexa pulled back, her eyes a little blurry from the alcohol she consumed tonight. "What the fuck does she want from me?"  
  
"I haven't an idea. I didn't read the messages," Clarke said as she handed Lexa her cell phone, and she drew the omega to the bed. Clarke waited as Lexa swiped her phone open and began reading. Her mouth fell open and then laid the phone on her chest. "What is it?"  
  
Lexa's heart sank, and her buzz started to fade. Nothing in her life could prepare her for what she needed to tell her mate and handed the phone to Clarke to let her read the message. It was the same message over and over.  
  
_I've got explicit videos of us together. If you want them, you can have them for a price. Meet me tomorrow._ And it gave an address somewhere downtown.  
  
Clarke let the cell phone drop between them and stood up. "Did you know about this?"  
  
"She's lying, Clarke."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
Lexa didn't know for sure. She just hoped that saying this out loud would somehow make it true. Her hazy mind tried to remember back when she was with Costia. Something she dreaded to do. After they broke up, Lexa poured herself into her music to forget and move on. Costia apparently hadn't even as the years grew between them.  
  
"Honestly, Clarke I'm not."  
  
"Fuck." Clarke was angry but not with Lexa, and her mind ran over the different scenarios of taking out her ex in the most excruciating ways possible. Clarke looked over and saw Lexa had her eyes closed behind her hand slightly covering her face. "Call her bluff."  
  
Lexa removed her hand. "What?"  
  
"I'm serious. Think about it, Lexa. Who is this going to hurt the most? Certainly not me. I trust you. You're a damn rock star. People expect you to have this wild side to you."  
  
"But, I can't do that to you."  
  
"You're not. What Costia is doing is blackmailing which is against the law, it's called extortion. Sure, she'll sell it to some tabloid for some quick bucks, and it will blow up in the news and then die down. We'll survive."  
  
Before Lexa could change her mind, she picked up her phone and typed a quick message back to Costia. "Do your worst. I'm not giving you a damn dime." Lexa looked to Clarke and waited to press the send button. Clarke sat down next to her again. "Are you sure about this, Clarke?"  
  
"With everything I am. If you feed a blackmailer, they'll never leave you alone. Do it." Lexa pressed send before her mind let her stop.

~

Clarke begged Raven and Anya to stay the night and keep everybody entertained and saw their guests out while they selfishly spend the remaining evening in bed. Lexa had in what Clarke could only describe, a mini breakdown. Regretting putting Clarke through her past even though as she explained she could never hold anything against her.  
  
Then Lexa shed tears. Clarke wanted to attribute it to the booze and cry with her but kept herself together, needing to be that rock that Lexa so desperately needed right now. Also knowing that when an alpha cries it isn't a sign of weakness, it's usually over being walloped physically with something really hard. Although in this case, it was losing some of her privacy. It was different when they were backstage lost in each others' bodies before a crowd of her fans another when it was behind walls.  
  
Now Lexa grew quiet and laid her head on Clarke's belly looking up at her past her breast. Her nose was a little stuff up and sniffed, "Remind me next time just to hit something or write a song instead. Crying sucks."  
  
"It also releases stress and hormones. Perfectly healthy," Clarke commented.  
  
Lexa grinned at her remark. "I know it doesn't make me weak, Clarke," and kissed the underside of her breast.  
  
"It also releases painkillers and feel-good hormones." Clarke was reading from Lexa's cellphone after a quick search.  
  
Lexa waited a moment wondering if she was hunting for that so-call explicit video she was sure would hit the web in no time at all, then asked, "Still nothing..."  
  
"Nope." Clarke's curiosity got the better from her when Costia never responded back, and presumably why Lexa was crying. That to her horror she probably has a tape and is on her way to make herself famous at Lexa's expense.  
  
Earlier it seemed logical to call her bluff but now the thought that hundreds of thousands, maybe millions of people will see her lover fuck another woman, would mistakenly think that Lexa cheated on her.  
  
"I can hear you thinking, Clarke." Lexa reached up and took the phone out of her hand and tossed it behind her on the bed. It sat there for a moment before it slipped onto the carpet.  
  
"Maybe I made a mistake."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"But, I've exposed you to the whims of your fans. People will take sides. I can see it now, questioning why you left your ex just to be with me."  
  
"I left her long before I met you."  
  
"Then, they will be mad that you didn't stay with her after she had a baby..."  
  
"Not my kid."  
  
"...why you didn't offer child support."  
  
"Still, not my kid and I didn't get famous until after meeting you."  
  
"You've thought a lot about this?"  
  
"Not really, but it does make sense. And if it seems like I have an answer for everything, is because there are answers and we will deal with it together. If and only if Costia does sell this video, then will go from there."  
  
"Maybe we should have called the cops?"  
  
"Ugh, no Clarke. No cops."  
  
"I'm over-thinking this whole thing, am I?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's understandable. I'm just sorry that it may hurt you. That is my only concern, Clarke. I don't care if I lose every fan I have."  
  
"You're serious." Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa's hair making her close her eyes and want to purr, her mind and heart finally grew calm enough to face the music.  
  
"Hmm, I'm more angry that I've put you in this mess."  
  
"You mean, Costia did this. None of this is your fault. If she cares so little about the time you guys were together that she would want to profit off of it, I'm sorry to say that she may have never really cared about you. It's really that simple. I think that's how we should approach. When or if she..."  
  
Lexa cut off Clarke's words and drew her into a kiss as she rose over her body. Lexa was kind of pissed that their first real Christmas party was ruined and that she fell apart on Clarke and couldn't keep it together. But that alpha that lived within her soul reared up and began to howl. Seeking her mate as her cock began to extend rock hard inside her pants.  
  
Clarke felt the shift in Lexa's mood immediately when her eyes grew dark and wanting. She felt it too. That connection pulled them together once again. Like those weeks and months, she spent wondering how her mate was doing when she was a mess most of the time she was gone. Longing for Lexa to be home safe and in her arms again.  
  
Clothes were quickly removed, and hands and lips found each other. An urgency of naked flesh pressed one against the other in the dance of two lovers that the world tried to pull apart. But, not this time. They belong together as Lexa rolled on her back and opened herself up to be mounted by her mate.  
  
"Fuck, babe." Lexa could only watch as Clarke rode her. Rolling against the hardness at the base of her cock, quickly swelling and pushing upward. Sensual moans filled the room along with their scents. The alpha gazed hungrily at Clarke's clit and reached down to brush her thumb over and watch Clarke's reaction when her body shuddered and fell forward.  
  
Lexa rose up to hold Clarke. Gazing deep into Clarke's half-open eyes and convey all the love she felt for her. "Fuck, Clarke, you always take me so deep inside of your cunt. I can feel you pulsing against me."  
  
Lexa rarely just the term but it made Clarke hotter anyway and grounded harder against the base. Trying to edge her knot inside of her but couldn't from this angle. But, Clarke preferred Lexa knotting her when she was on top, owning her, splitting her open and tying her.  
  
Clarke held Lexa's face in her hands and sunk her tongue in her mouth. Deliriously grinding her clit against her knot as she tried to kiss Lexa everywhere.  
  
Lexa's hips now coated with Clarke's slick, sensually mingling with her come as their bodies crash together over and over. The sounds of wet skin and scents filled their room.  
  
Clarke cried out as Lexa thrust upward lifting her off the bed and still she wasn't able to tie with her. "I need you," Clarke's desperate plea tore at Lexa's heart, and she turned her girl over and plowed into again and again.  
  
Clarke's world was righting itself, as her mate claimed her heart and soul. Taking her, mating her and finally tying her in an explosion of sudden pain and pleasure sending her over in waves of bliss.  
  
Their breath mingled together as Lexa laid her sweaty forehead against Clarke's. Contented to stay with her while her shaft pulses out ribbons of come and filling her omega and feeling her belly swell under her.  
  
There was a joy welling deep inside that claimed her soul. Laying with the one person who held her heart in her hand. She gently placed soft kisses against Clarke's cheek while short nails ran up and down her spine.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Shh, Clarke. Just sleep, no more talking tonight."  
  
Clarke wanted to speak, the words held raw in her throat, and before she fell into a deep sleep, she sent a silent prayer to keryon to spare her love any more pain.  
  
Lexa rested quietly and listened to Clarke's breath even out. Wondering what tomorrow would bring. She kissed Clarke once more against her cheek, pulling a small murmur from her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa eased out of Clarke after she fell asleep and laid on her side trying to see her mate resting peacefully in what moonlight passed through the open curtains. The hours past where Lexa was in and out of restless dreams. It would be one of those nights where she stays mostly wide awake, and sleep would invade her till morning. Where she would rise exhausted the next day and try to fix what life may throw at her, but only one question was on her mind.

_How did she not see this coming?_

Lexa didn't regret sending the _do your worst_ text although the ideas that Costia could come up with might be devastating if she let her mind wandered into the insane world of what she remembered from her past. Guessing that Costia was still up late, drinking till passing out and struggling to make ends meet, party girl. The thought of the video hitting the internet cause Lexa to search for her phone on her nightstand. Finding it missing and remembered it landed on the floor where she tossed it last night.

Quietly crawling to the end of the bed, reaching down just as the screen lit up revealing multiple texts from Anya. In her way of trying to wake her, each one growing more frantic and Lexa sent a message she was getting up. Lexa pulled on a robe and found Anya making coffee in the kitchen.

Lexa yawned as she entered and put her hand to keep Anya from speaking until she fixed her cup and moved to the living room, the sun had yet to rise and wouldn't for awhile. Slightly afraid of what she feared may have already happened. That Costia was able to sell this purported video to the highest bidder, and her world was going to start spinning out of control.

Anya joined her on the other couch facing her and waited until her eyes drifted in her direction.

"Can I speak now?"

"Go ahead."

"Costia texted me last night with this cryptic message about some video."

"Did you answer her?"

"Not yet. Why?"

Lexa took another sip of her coffee and stood up and wrapped her robe tighter around her body walked to the French doors to look out. Afraid to look at Anya and tell her she might have just blown up both of their careers.

Lexa's faced away from her friend, who saw her through some pretty tough times and finally confessed, "Costia texted me last night. It's why I couldn't handle you guys the rest of the evening at my own damn Christmas party."

"And?"

Lexa spilled everything, "The video she was speaking of, which I haven't seen or know anything about is supposedly me fucking her, and she wanted money from me for it, or she'd sell it the highest bidder. I declined to play her game."

"The fuck?" Anya quickly checked her cellphone.

Lexa waited and prayed to keryon, Costia somehow found her heart and decided against ruining her life.

"I don't see anything yet." Lexa was little relieved. "That's not to say she's not going to do it later," Anya added.

"I know."

"Did you call the cops or Gus?"

"I..." Lexa hesitated. "I just didn't want to this to blow up. Get law enforcement involved and get her trouble and no I haven't called our manager either."

"Wow. That's mighty thoughtful of you. What about our band and me? What happens when everything goes to shit for us?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly. I just wanted it to go away."

"Well fuck, partner. I'm telling you that you were wrong."

Lexa winced at her remark and felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and quickly checked it. Surprised and shocked at seeing Costia's name pop up again so early in the morning.

"It's Costia."

"What does it say?"

Lexa read out loud the long message.

_I've been making some calls. Getting the lay of the land so to speak. But I have to admit that was bold of you. But, I'm going to give you a few days to think about what I've offered you and give you my price. If you think that I want to show the world how we were together, you're wrong. I just want what is mine. On my terms. I also want you to admit I'm your inspiration for all your music._

"She's out of her damn mind," Anya fumed.

Lexa's phone buzzed again.

_Here's a little sampling of our video, so that you know I'm serious._

Lexa sat down and played the short clip. Her cheeks burned and watched her likeness fucking Costia from behind. Remembering the tattoo of a snake that wrapped around Costia's leg. Her hand in Costia's hair and recognized her old beat up faded black sleeveless _Rolling Stones_ tee she wore, but she didn't see her face. Not even Costia's.

Lexa tossed her phone over Anya to let her watch and stood in silence as Anya shook her head.

Lexa bit at a thumbnail and wrapped the other arm around her middle. "What should we do?"

"Are you sure you don't want to get the cops involved?"

"And have them see this? Costia said this was only a sample."

"A sample of what?" Raven said as she yawned from the hallway, "and why are you two up so early?"

"Go back to bed, Raven." Anya returned Lexa's phone and went to her side.

"You just didn't tell me to go back to bed, I hope?" Raven brushed by Anya and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and some painkillers. "And why the fuck are you two up at..." Raven check the time on the stove as she yawned then groaned, "Fuck, it's only four in the morning."

"Raven keep your voice down, I don't want you to wake Clarke," Lexa stressed.

Raven stuck her tongue out but still couldn't keep quiet. Looking to one then the other and whispered, "If I didn't know you both well enough, I would have thought you got your cocks up to something."

Anya hissed, "Raven."

"Will you two shut the fuck up. I've got to think." Lexa began rubbing her temples.

"Now you've got me intrigued." Raven fixed a coffee and joined Anya under the blanket near the fire.

"Spill it, Woods."

Lexa pushed her phone deeper into her pocket and crossed her legs. "Ah, no."

"Anya, make her." Raven blew on her drink and took a sip.

"I can't, not right now, sweetie." Anya's not so subtle way of trying to soften her tone.

"Fine, I'm not going back to bed. So sooner or later, one of you will start talking. And by the look on Lexa's guilty face, I'm putting my money on her."

Lexa let her head fall back against the couch. Wanting to curl up in a little ball. Thinking this is how it starts. First, Anya well that was a given since Costia got her involved. And was a surprise that she didn't mention the texts to Raven. Anyway, now that she's giving her stink eye it would be just a matter of time she would find out, if not now, later.

"All right, here." Lexa tossed the phone back to Anya, and she showed Raven the video.

"What the fuck wrong with you two pervs?"

"Raven, the video is of Costia and me," Lexa said while her face turned a shade of red.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning."

~

Clarke stood in the hallway after hearing them from the bedroom and stopped to listen to Lexa explain what happened last night. And now with the further knowledge, her mate has a video. She was getting a pretty good idea that Costia just called Lexa's bluff.

Clarke wondered if should she walk in the living room crying like a typical omega afraid of her own shadow or confront what life decided to throw at their feet? She chose to do the latter and stand with her mate.

"Is there any coffee left?" Clarke said giving Lexa a sweet smile and met her at the entrance of their kitchen and wrapped her arms around her back and quietly whispered in her ear, "How are you holding up, partner?"

"Not so good." Clarke leaned back and felt her forehead. "I'm not sick. Well, not in the traditional sense. Although if I had a choice, I'd take the raging flu over what..."

"Hush, coffee first then I'll meet you back at the living room," and slapped her on the butt and pushed her out of the kitchen.

The room was quiet when Clarke sat next to her partner. Looking at Raven who shook her head and gave her a tight smile. Anya stared out through the French doors with an unreadable expression on her face, and Lexa leaned her head back and kept her eyes shut.

It was pretty clear that no one was going to speak first, leaving it to Clarke and turned to look at Lexa. "So, are you going to show me the video?" Lexa visibly swallowed, and Raven laughed until Anya tapped her on her thigh to quiet her.

"We should leave." Anya started to get up.

"No, stay. I promised to make you breakfast. After all, you guys help us out last night. And again, thank you."

"Yeah, thanks for helping out," Lexa said then curse lightly under her breath and handed Clarke her phone. Clarke swiped it opened. "Just click on the icon, Clarke." Lexa tried to be helpful.

"I know how a cell phone works." Lexa pulled her hand back like she had been burnt. "Thanks, babe." Clarke grabbed her hand and placed it on her lap. Lexa took the invitation and wrapped her hand around her thigh. Clarke read the text first and tutted a few times. "Fucking bitch."

Every spiteful word made Clarke's blood boil. Getting angrier by the second and it gave her the courage to tap on the video.

Lexa put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming as Clarke watch the video once, then twice. The third time Clarke squinted and then started laughing. Lexa tried not too offended until Clarke shook her head.

"That's not you, babe."

"What!?" Lexa grabbed the phone back and watched the video again; thinking that Clarke might be in denial.

"How can you tell?" Raven asked.

"You don't think I'd know this sweet alpha's ass anywhere and that cock, way too small."

The fuck you say?" Anya laughed.

Lexa looked relieved for a second before saying, "This isn't over folks."

Clarke leaned against her shoulder and said with a sleepy yawn, "I know, but she doesn't know that we know she's trying to pull a fast one over on us."

"What?" All three said in unison.

"Wait." Lexa put her hands out. "It's not that. I can't prove that isn't me. Nobody would believe me just cause I say so."

"You don't have any pictures of yourself back when you were with Costia?" Clarke asked.

"What will that prove?"

"Nothing yet. Still, would it be interesting if something sticks out, something we can't see yet?"

Lexa wrapped her around Clarke's shoulder and kissed her on her temple. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. They're probably on an old dead cell phone, tucked into a box somewhere and that's if I didn't lose it. Remember this was before the cloud. And now we don't use it because of the obvious reason."

"First plan. Let me fix the strata for breakfast for all of you and you especially," pointing to Lexa leaning in to brush her breast against her chest and kissed her. "Start hunting for that box."

~

The kitchen held the lovely smell of sausage, onion, eggs, and cheese baking in the oven while Lexa the others rifled through her things. Boxes litter the living room as each one of them took a container and began searching.

"Guys, guys, I have a system. Please don't mix everything up."

"I found them," Anya announced. Holding up a plastic box labeled with the name: Used/old cell phones DO NOT TOSS.

Lexa grabbed it from Anya and opened them up. Remembering now when she placed them back into the original boxes with the receipts and chargers. There was only three of them. All different models and begin plugging them in and hoped she could see what remained. But, they would have to wait until they charged up a bit.

"Who's hungry?" Clarke called from the kitchen as she pulled the casserole out of the oven.

~

Anya and Raven left for their holiday to Maui, and Clarke cleaned up from last nights party while Lexa wandered back into the living room, still on a call to her manager, shaking her head as he talked and rolled her eyes in Clarke's direction mouthing she'd be off the phone shortly.

"Yeah, yeah. I swear Gustus you'll be my first call if it ever happens again." Lexa hung up and tossed her phone on the counter.

"Is it wrong to get my hopes up that this is over?" Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head. "No, it's not over."

"What did Gustus say?"

"After he scolded me for not calling him last night. Gus said that so far, from the sound of the Costia's text it hasn't warranted a call to the cops, yet. He called a buddy at the D.A.'s office and said, the crime as he knew it wasn't extortion since the word Costia's used in the texts was 'price' at that could be anything not necessarily money. The legal term was revenge porn, and only if I can identify myself in the video, it's a misdemeanor with the first offense a possible six months in jail and thousand dollars fine."

"So, even though I'm pretty sure it's not you in the video, it won't matter, Costia at most would get a slap on the wrist if she sells the damn thing. It sounds like this will cost you much much more. How the fuck is that fair, Lexa?"

"It's not." Lexa hesitated to tell Clarke the rest, but she'd have to find out sooner or later. "He wants me to set up a time and place to meet with Costia after she calls."

"The fuck why?"

"Have you ever heard of a sting?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited final chapter is here!!

The plan was set into motion after Gus contacted his friend at the D.A.'s office and a quick warrant granted for the wire. Her fame had this privilege, which although was helpful, Lexa felt guilty that she was able to get this kind of assistance so quickly and that her celebrity gave access to more staff than the average person.

Their home now filled with police crowding into her living room. Well, only four and one, in particular, had taken a liking to Lexa. A cute young male police technician who was currently taping a wire to her body. He visibly swallowed, and his hands shook when Lexa took off her shirt and stood in a sports bra while he fitted her with the listening device. Clarke smiled at the young man's discomfort as she attracted the young omegas, and this guy didn't even give Clarke a second glance when his eyes fell on her girl.

While the police gave Lexa instructions in the living room, now set up as an operation center and out of the public's eye, she spent the time in their bedroom, looking through the pictures saved on Lexa's old cell phones. The quality wasn't like the more modern photos available now on the current smartphones, but they give her glimpse into Lexa's world. The life before they met.

Clarke started with the oldest cellphone going by the style. An old _iPhone 3g_. The screen now cracked and edges covered in burrs. It was obvious that Lexa probably dropped a couple of times. Clarke plugged it into her laptop and downloaded the pictures into a folder and finished with the remaining phones and sorted them by the earliest dates.

Clarke smirked finding that Lexa had taken a lot of pictures of girls from what looked like her high school. One after the other of parties, concerts, fast cars, motorcycles, and people stretching out through the years. Most seemed to be friends and saw an earlier photo of Anya and some members of their band.

The two of them where on stage somewhere near the ocean, probably at Venice Beach recognizing it by some the landmarks. Lexa was thinner and yet muscular and wore colorful board shorts and black bikini top and had blond streaks running through her wavy hair and her skin tanned bronze. Her guitar snug low on her hips, as she held on to the microphone as she sang. Picture after picture of this same day. Growing more intense as Lexa focused on the whoever was taking her photos.

After a while, Clarke began to wonder, and in the last few pictures, it became clear when Lexa took a selfie with the photographer. Grinning and quite drunk. It was Costia. She recognized the outline of her snake tattoo in its early stages on her leg.

Clarke tried to find something wrong with the way Costia looked, but couldn't, she was gorgeous and had to push aside her jealousy at seeing Lexa with another woman. Trying not to see how they were together. Lexa seemed to hang all over everyone. She was the life of the party. Entirely unlike how she was now. Fun, definitely but not that touchy-feely with anyone but her. But when one video showed her doing tricks on a motorcycle and almost wiping out, Clarke cursed, "God damn it, Lexa."

"What's up?" Lexa said as she came into the bedroom with a load of laundry, dumping the clothes on the bed and started to fold them.

"Oh, nothing. I just saw you do something foolish on your motorcycle."

"Oh, that was Anya's bike, and Costia scolded me right afterward." Lexa stuck in her hand inside the bottom of a shirt to turn it right side out, turning and noticing the hurt in Clarke's eyes. "Sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay. C'mere." Clarke patted the spot next to her on the bed. "So what's the plan and can I come?"

Lexa pushed the clothes out of the way and sat down. "Sure, I could ask if you can go if you really wanna. About the plan, after Costia contacts me again, which by going her message it might be a few more hours. I guess they'll follow me to where we're meeting, and once Costia says what she wants for the videos they'll arrest her. Easy peasy."

"Oh, Lexa. It can't be that simple."

"I know. But that's what the police explained to me after the other instructions, of following their orders. I've got the hearing device on right now so we can communicate in real time. They're testing all the equipment before we head out." Lexa leaned over and pulled the hair away from her ear and showed Clarke the tiny wire sticking out of her ear that was attached to an earpiece.

"Sounds like you should be on a cable crime show."

Lexa smirked, "No kidding. But, honestly, it should be that simple."

"What if she brings someone with her?"

"Mike, the detective, told me to say I want to talk to her alone."

"You think she'll say yes?"

"Well," Lexa hesitated. "Gus thinks if she says no, then maybe I should. Umm, kind of sort of lead her on to get her alone, but very mildly."

"You mean used one of your scents?"

"Yeah. But, I don't like the idea at all."

Clarke could understand Gus's point and said, "Maybe you could use the one from the other day you used on me. Let me see, you wanted me to rub your tummy cause you said it hurt and you gave me these sweet round puppy dog eyes, and submissively opened your legs and smelled like a..."

Lexa's snorted,"What? I _did_ not do that."

"Are you kidding, just the other day you used another one and had me on my knees, you know damn well I would have..."

"Hey, guys?" Gus called out from the living room.

Lexa laughed and pulled Clarke into a hug and answered, "What's up?" Lexa went silent indicating a voice was coming through the earpiece. "Son of a..." Lexa leaned over and whispered into Clarke's ear that they could hear them and almost dug the device out of her ear when she realized it was the mic under her shirt. "Hold on a minute. I'll be right back." Before Lexa got to the bedroom door, Clarke cleared her throat, and she turned around. Clarke indicated with one finger to come back, and Lexa followed that finger until it landed on her lips. Lexa leaned over and pushed Clarke back on the bed. Taking a moment to kiss her mate and forget about the next few hours.

Clarke pulled back and said, "Okay stud, I need to get back to work." Lexa kissed her one more time. Clarke shook her head and went back to the photos. "Oh, and give me your phone whi." Lexa tossed it on the bed and headed back to the living room, leaving Clarke with her project.

There was something about the picture of Costia that caught her eye. And it finally dawned on her it was the large outline of the snake tattoo on her thigh. Clarke needed to see the video Costia sent early this morning and watched again, and there was right in front of her. She already knew that the person behind her wasn't Lexa. It was Costia's completed snake tattoo that stood out. That big would have taken some time. Months and months maybe by the size and if she could have afforded. She would have to ask Lexa if she completed while they were together. Since Lexa didn't mention at the time, maybe she did.

~

"No, she didn't. It was an issue at the time. I couldn't afford to help her pay for it, so it remained an outline for a long time. I'm almost sure now it wasn't finished before we broke up. I'm surprised I forgot that."

"Out of sight out of mind, perhaps," Clarke said. It cleared up at least in her mind that the person fucking Costia wasn't her mate, which although wouldn't erase their history if this video did get out to the public, but just knowing that it wasn't her mate, Clarke was pretty grateful.

"I guess," Lexa drawled.

It was late in the afternoon and still no text from Costia. Lexa ordered a couple of pizzas, and everyone was sitting around her living room eating and waiting.

Clarke got the impression from Lexa's tone that she didn't like tattoos on omegas and had to ask, "You didn't like it?"

"Not that specific tattoo, no. That particular one was a turn off for me. It's not that I'm opposed to tattoos, obviously because of my own, but this one gave me the creeps, and I like snakes. Anyway, Costia said at the time that it fit her nature, to her _fertility to life_. I am still not sure what she was talking about."

Lexa's phone buzzed with a text, and everyone stopped talking as the police started to move towards their equipment. Lexa checked the phone, and it was a selfie from Anya and Raven arriving in Hawaii with the caption: _Gettin' Lei'd._ Lexa wished they were with them and put that idea in the back of her mind. "Stand down guys. False alarm."

Clarke leaned her head against Lexa, and she showed her the picture. "That looks fun."

"You wanna go after this?"

"Hell yeah, just let me pack my bikini."

Lexa gave her lazy grin, thinking of the bright blue one from late this summer. Clarke had only worn it about two minutes after she saw it, then she stripped her out of it, and they made love in the back of her muscle car. Almost getting caught by Anya and Raven who were running late. Lexa had to hold up a towel, while she got dressed again and Clarke cursed at their friends for trying to take a peak.

Lexa's phone toned again, thinking it was another text from Raven. The color drained from Lexa's face and said, "Fuck it's from Costia."

Costia message was simple, _Our place. One hour._ Costia was hitting all her buttons. Seeing the hurt in Clarke's eyes, that at one time, she had a special place with another omega. Lexa pulled her into their bedroom and soothed her hurt feelings before she had to leave and promised Clarke, it wasn't anywhere special.

~

"How long has it been?" Costia asked.

Costia changed the meeting place at the last minute, and now she was sitting in her Escalade with her ex in the passenger seat in a parking lot about a half mile from Venice Beach. A neighborhood she was unfamiliar with, then remembered Costia asked her a question and wanted to say, _not long enough_ but said instead, "At least six years, why?"

"I have to say that mated life has aged you."

"Costia just get the point of why we are here."

"Why in a rush? We need to catch up. You may be older, but I'll bet you can keep it up even longer than before." Lexa gave her hard stare to knock it off but kept her scent in check and turned to gaze out the windshield. "Fine. But, first don't you want to see the whole video of us?" Costia purred.

Lexa ignored her come on and replied, "Why? It isn't me."

"Oh baby, don't tell me you forgot when you fucked me that night?"

"I left the past where it belongs. Still, it's not me." Lexa heard Mike in her earpiece to keep her talking and _look_ at her like you're paying attention.

"Ouch." Costia shifted in her seat and ran her fingers along Lexa's arm until she pulled away. "That used to drive you crazy."

"Did. Past tense. Doesn't anymore." Lexa looked through the windshield again and away from where she knew the police were waiting. She ignored Mike's instruction until he pleaded with her and turned to look back at Costa and gave her her full attention. Hoping this would come to an end and she could return home to Clarke.

(Her girl decided to remain at home and worry and take care of packing for their vacation to Hawaii and meet up with Anya and Raven. Gus thought it was a good idea after he heard them talking and thought it best to get out of town for awhile until everything blows over if the video got out or not.)

Costia took it as an invitation and rang her black lacquer nails along her arm up to her shoulder. Lexa caught her hand and moved it away from her. _She was determined_. Lexa thought, and before she could stop Costia, her hand was cupping her crotch, mere inches from the listening device.

"God damn, Costia. Keep your fucking hands off of me." Mike instructed her to keep her talking, and some more choice words as Lexa circled Costia wrist with one hand and removed it from between her legs. "Please, do not touch me again." Then Costia did that one thing that used to send her up the wall. She pouted like she was five years old when she didn't get her way. "That look doesn't work on me anymore, Costia."

Costia pushed away from her and rested her back against the passenger car door. "We used to be so good together, what happened?"

"You fucked your ex and got pregnant. There are a dozen other things. Like we were growing apart, I was doing too many drugs, and I wanted to make something out of my life. Like with my music." Lexa shook her head. Hating she had to be so hard on Costia, remembering they had been close at one time. "People grow apart, and sometimes they are worse when they're together. I was probably bringing you down as well."

Costia didn't react, which was strange, and possibly dangerous, but kept her gaze on her face, watching for some reaction other than manipulation.

"Fine, here it is."

Lexa took her phone, wanting to crush it out of existence, but Mike told they needed for evidence and watched the video. It wasn't much longer than the one from this morning.

"Is that it?

"$50 grand and I'll let you pass on the other part about your music and me being your inspiration."

"What?"

"I want $50 grand for the video, and it will never see the light of day."

There was something different about the way Costia was staring and smiling at her that reminded her of the snake's reputation and didn't trust her at all, but before she could ask, she received the signal from Mike, and he instructed her to exit her vehicle. Lexa stepped out of her car while the police approach.

"Where are you going, baby." Lexa didn't turn around and kept walking as the police surrounded her car and heard Costia yell at her when they started to read her rights and handcuff her. "You bitch, this isn't going to stop this from hitting the net."

"I don't care, Costia," Lexa said over her shoulder.

As Lexa waited back by the police car fans started to gather, and Mike told her to move away from the police cruiser and ducked into his waiting van before she got swamped.

The van door slammed behind her, and she sat next to the detective. "I hope that's what you wanted, Mike."

"You did fine, Ms. Woods. But, I'm just getting word that it looks like your ex already uploaded the file to a porn website before we even got here and started to spread. We'll put in a request to have it taken down, but unfortunately, the internet is forever."

"Fuck me."

"With your permission, we will issue a statement of her arrest, and a disclaimer that the individual depicted in this video isn't you. If you think that might help."

"I doubt it, but go ahead. As long as Clarke knows it's not me, that's all I care about."

Lexa's phone started to blow up with messages from fans from the media websites tagging her. One text from Anya and Raven said _We're with you guys all the way. Stay strong for Clarke. We've got cervezas and Mai Tais on ice waiting for you guys._

Lexa silenced her phone and shoved into her back pocket. "So, Mike have you done this before? Like this specific kind of thing? And what should I do next?"

"Not specifically like this. But extortion is a dirty racket. It can mess up peoples lives and break up marriages especially when there is another person or children are involved, and the tapes prove infidelity. So, in my opinion, you got lucky."

"Mike, I guess what I'm saying, will people believe me when I tell them that it isn't me in the video?"

"Probably not. People want to see what they want. Their little fantasy. Hell, it might even boost your records sales."

Lexa scoffed, "That's not why I want people to listen to my music because of something like this."

"You're talking respect, Lexa. That comes from your friends. You seemed to be doing quite well for yourself. I really wouldn't sweat it too much. It'll die off soon enough, and another celebrity's scandal will take over."

"You're probably right. So what's going to happen to Costia?"

"Jail, possibility a huge fine and probation. Just depends."

"Do I have to go to court?"

"Not if she pleas out. You know Costia, what do you think she'll do?"

Lexa shook her head and said, "She'll drag this out." Watching the camera as Costia was led back to a police car, still spitting mad and making it worse for herself.

Mike scratched his head and said, "Women, huh?"

"Not all women. My Clarke isn't anything like that."

"Whoa, no offense. It's just a saying. You can take off you like after Jon removes our equipment." Jon was quickly at her side and quickly divested her of their stuff.

Lexa put her hand out for Mike to shake. "Hey, no problem and thank you for helping us out."

"You bet, will be in touch. Have fun in Hawaii.

~

Lexa was late, by Clarke's estimation. She was waiting in the bedroom on their bed. Bags were packed, and she sent out a text blast to all of her close friends and her mom and dad giving a little rundown of what happened, and not to worry, and she will fill them all on in after they get back from Hawaii.

But it was the text from Raven sent that tickled her the most. She instructed her to look for a hidden present they left in the bedroom they crashed after their party. Clarke found the neatly wrapped Christmas present. Decorated in a bright yellow and black wrapping paper. Raven's way of bucking against the traditional Christmas paper.

Raven said it was for both of them, but she should open first and surprised Lexa with it. Clarke grinned and adjusted her hips. Under her robe was by Raven's note, _A First Timer, dildo._ Meant for Clarke to use on Lexa, if she could coax her. Raven swore by it giving away a little secret that Anya enjoyed her taking charge every once in awhile. With the caveat, _use lots of lube_ , which she kindly included along with a couple of condoms. Just in case Lexa was allergic to silicone.

The dildo was two-sided and felt good nestled inside of her. Small yes, but it gave her something to hold on to while she was inside of her girl. Groaning at the thoughts and opened her robe to check out the lewd bright blue six-inch member held snug by the strap-on around her hips. Wondering how in the world was she ever going to talk Lexa into this when she heard the garage door opening.

"Oh shit!" Clarke rolled off the bed, looking around the room for some reason, thinking she should hide. Feeling a little foolish for being so eager when Lexa called out to her, and she called back, "I'm in the bedroom" And wrapped her robe protectively around her body and waited with her back to the bedroom door.

"Hey, babe."

Clarke closed her eyes and tried to tuck her dildo between her legs to hold it in place and hide it. Not quite ready to _expose_ herself to her mate and turned around and found Lexa holding a bouquet of red roses and thankfully came to her and wrapped her arms around her back.

"I missed you," Lexa moaned into her hair. Clarke returned the hug and swoon into her scent and shifted her legs apart in submission and to her horror, she forgot about the dildo, and it rose up between Lexa's legs. Quite sure her mate could feel her _hardness_ when she went stiff. "Umm, Clarke?"

Clarke pulled her closer and whispered into one ear, "Yeah, hot stuff."

Lexa shivered against the warm breath in her ear. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I love the flowers?" Clarke quickly said.

Lexa chuckled, "You sure there isn't something else?"

"Only if you promise you won't laugh."

"I promise but where'd you get it?"

Clarke stepped back and opened her robe showing her mate. "It's a Christmas present from Raven and Anya."

Lexa gave her the once over then her eyes landed on Clarke's face. "It looks hot on you babe."

"You like it?"

"Yeah, but I need to take a shower first. I'd like to ask you to join me, but..."

"Let me takes this off, and I'll go with you."

~

Normally, if they shared a shower or bath, things would get heated, spending long minutes making out and getting off. The water would grow almost cold until Lexa got a larger water heater.

Lexa also kept from extending. Which was hard, so she kept her back to Clarke and forbade her to touch her until the got out of the shower. Lexa told her it would be easier for Clarke to penetrate her if she wasn't hard and they quickly washed and met on the bed.

Clarke was on her back, just because and Lexa was half on her half on the bed as they made out. Still not hard. But could tell she was straining to her hold herself in especially since she couldn't keep her hands off of her breasts.

"If you're going to fuck me, you better be quick," Lexa moaned and went to her knees in front of her and bent completely over and spread her legs apart and exposing the tiny opening of her sex. A rare sight for Clarke.

Clarke's mouth water and ran her tongue around her lips and stood on her knees behind Lexa. But, instead of lining up the dildo, she lubed up one finger and ran it over her sex and went inside of Lexa for the first time. Feeling pressure building as Lexa groan and knew she didn't have long before it would be next to impossible to penetrate her and line up behind her and pushed the lubed dildo slowly inside.

"Damn, Clarke." Lexa moaned when she extended in seconds and leaned on one hand and reached for her cock and started stroking herself. "Do it. Fuck me, Clarke."

Clarke was dizzy from the sounds coming off of her girl. Slapping her ass with the front of her legs and she drove into to Lexa, as she beat off in front of her. It was when Lexa released her cock and reached back for her hand holding her hips and tried moving it to her shaft that Clarke thought she might pass out then Lexa pleaded, "Touch me, Clarke."

She reached around and wrapped her fist around her cock, surprised when Lexa's hand went around hers and helped stroke together. Clarke was so turned on she was close to coming herself. Feeling the pressure of the tiny dildo inside her, like it was almost connected to her body when she drove into her partner. But, it was feeling Lexa's cock in her hand, her thoughts went wild and imagined she had a cock of her own and was jerking off.

"Fuck, Lexa."

She felt filthy and sexy all at once and was close to coming when Lexa's back arched and lifted off the bed and came in her hand spraying the ceiling with her come.

"Oh, god, oh god." Lexa collapse on the bed in front of her and she eased out of her mate. She had yet to come, and her partner was spent and was tempted to stick the dildo that was just in Lexa in her cunt but didn't have time when Lexa turned and penetrated her in one swift movement and growled, "You're mine, omega."

"God, that was so hot when you came Lexa."

Lexa growled and nuzzled her face into Clarke's neck and started to set and pace, rolling into her over and over.

"How did feel, when I was inside of you?"

"Different. I...liked it." Her next sentence came out breathless, "Less talking more fucking."

As good as if felt with Lexa back in her arms, and this issue mostly resolved she wanted to know all the details of what happened between Lexa and Costia when the thought flew out of her mind and concentrated on Lexa grunting above her.

The frantic pace Lexa was setting with her, she could expect this to last all night. Clarke's cheeks burned at the thought and pulled Lexa's face over and sunk her tongue in her mouth. Biting lightly on her lower lip and sucking that too in her mouth. She loved everything about her mate. The way she tried to keep her eyes open and watch Clarke. The way curled and moved inside of her. Commenting on her spectacular rack swaying with every thrust and having a hard time deciding on which nipple to suck, when they would eventually change positions and when her breasts would be within Lexa's reach with her mouth. Whatever, she knew that later both nipples would both get equal treatment to Clarke's delight.

Her whole world was Lexa, and her girl proved it to her time and time again. Taking a chance with her those many months ago and mating with her on a whim. And what could have been a hell of a drama at Christmas time was turning into a pretty memorable night.

Clarke's emotion drew tears to her eyes as Lexa rose up over her and looked down at her with a gaze that she could only describe as devotion and sense the moment hanging between them with her body opened up, and Lexa's knot slipped inside of her. And she protectively sealed around her, and they came together. Their lips met and rode this tide together. Lexa's knot had swell so quickly after her first orgasm her belly began to fill with her seed with every jerk of her hips.

Clarke moaned at the heaviness of her partner when Lexa finally grew still and laid boneless over her until she flipped them over, and both still breathing hard until they became quiet, and a silly thought came into her head.

"I busted your cherry, hot stuff." Clarke felt Lexa chuckle underneath her. "Next time I'm taking you on my back, as you're riding my cock and me jerking you off."

"I mated a sex fiend," Lexa mumbled into her hair, and Clarke's mouth found her mating mark and bit down lightly. Lexa's cock shivered inside of her. "A horny sex fiend."

"You married a very lucky girl, Lexa." Clarke grew serious and out of her control. But still being tied to Lexa should couldn't shift away.

Lexa must have sensed the change between them and tipped Clarke's chin up so she could look in her eyes. "I was just kidding, about the sex fiend stuff."

Clarke sniffed. "I know that, silly. It's just sometimes I can't believe how blessed I am to have found you. You're just so damn perfect."

Lexa snorted, "Babe, you know that's not true."

"You're perfect for me."

"Even when I'm away for weeks at a time?"

"I trust you." The word held heavy between them, and gentle expression fell over Lexa's face.

"That's the nice's thing anyone has ever said to me. And if you ever tell Anya, I'm going to..." Lexa played like she was going to tickle Clarke until she let her hold her hands down on the bed. Lacing their fingers together.

Clarke could sense her heart growing two sizes larger looking down at her mate. "Thanks for indulging me on a little fantasy, earlier."

Lexa grinned and drawled, "This being your first time, you weren't so bad, stud."

"Oh god, don't call me that."

Lexa held her a tight to her chest and whispered into the closes ear, "Merry Christmas, babe."

Clarke pushed herself over Lexa and grinned down at her smiling partner and placed a chaste kiss her lips and felt Lexa slipped out of her. Shifting to the side and laid her head on her shoulder. The ardor died down between them and knew that had a long day ahead tomorrow. Choosing to go quiet and remain where there were and grateful that these days right before Christmas didn't turn in something frightful. Letting her mind drift off of thoughts of sun, blue ocean, sand and her beautiful partner.

Right before Clarke fell asleep, she murmured, "Merry Christmas, Lexa."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading our series. RL may keep this story from updating as quickly as both of us would like. So this Christmas story will last into the New Year. Heart: Silver Wheels. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUbbyvnS3jQ


End file.
